leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS487
|title_ja=VSコジョンド |title_ro=VS Kojondo |image=ABW27.png |chapter=Black & White |volume=46 |number=487 |location=Battle Subway Nimbasa City |prev_round=Unraveling Mysteries |next_round=Growing Pains }} A New Perspective (Japanese: VSコジョンド VS or 決意 Determination) is the 487th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot and , accompanied by Chris, see Marshal of the Elite Four battle the regional Champion Alder in one of the Battle Subway carriages. The battle is eventually settled with Alder winning, thus extending Alder's record against his disciple to 1077 wins and only two losses. Alder and Marshal eventually leave the carriage, still waiting for the Nimbasa City mayor to arrive. Alder decides to stroll outside while waiting. Black is still confused as to how the battle ended. Chris explains that although Marshal's grabbed hold of Alder's , the latter would have used to completely corrode Mienshao's body, but as a mark of respect, Alder had his Accelgor fire only a single drip. By then, Marshal spots Black and recognizes the boy as the one he encountered the night before, and is also glad to see Black's acquaintance come around. Having been told that Marshal was the one who rescued her, White extends her gratitude to Marshal. Black asks the question he forgot to ask the night before, but before Marshal can respond, the city mayor rushes in and apologizes for his delay to the meeting due to unforeseen events following the disappearance of the Pokémon Musical's producer. However, when he catches sight of that very person, White, the mayor breaks into a frenzy of questions. Black calms him down and explains all that happened. Deciding not to blame White for the events that transpired, the mayor then asks where Alder is. Marshal leads Black, White, Chris and the mayor to just outside the station building, where they see Alder wrestling his . The playful nature of the fight attracts many wild Pokémon, much to Black's amazement. White also feels moved at what she is seeing. Marshal then disappoints the mayor by suggesting that Alder will not be around, but offers to help the mayor explain the Battle Subway system, as he has tried out the system already and is familiar with the rules. Marshal then finally answers Black's question, by revealing that he only saw White and at the scene, nothing else. However, he invites Black and White to come along as they may be interested in the facility they just visited. After the Nimbasa mayor and Marshal take turns to explain the Battle Subway system to Black and White, the Subway Bosses, Ingo and Emmet, are introduced. The mayor claims he picked the two to represent the facility, as they have exceptional battling skill. Marshal then suggests that an ordinary person should trial the Subway, and the mayor offers Black a trial. Black initially jumps at the offer, but after recalling what happened to White, backs out of the offer and runs away. Black reaches the porch at the front of the station building, and is later followed by White. He denies that his refusal to participate in the Battle Subway trial was due to any concerns over White. White, able to see Alder still playing around with the wild Pokémon, ponders over what she has seen, and what N said about her and Gigi. After confessing a few things, White then decides that she would like to try out the Battle Subway - this statement leaves Black in shock. Major events * Alder and Marshal battle on the Battle Subway. * decides to help test the Battle Subway. Debuts * * Pokémon debuts * * * Characters Humans * * * (fantasy) * Marshal * Alder * * * Chris * Mayor of Nimbasa City Pokémon * ( 's) * (Gigi; 's; fantasy) * (Marshal's) * (Alder's) * (Alder's) * * * * (×2; both genders) * * * * (flashback) Trivia * In the VIZ Media mini-volumes of the , this round was collected in . * In the Kurokawa translation from , this round was released in . In other languages |fr_eu= |de= |it=VS Mienshao - |ko= |pt_br=VS Mienshao - |es_eu= |vi = VS Kojondo - Quyết tâm }} de:Kapitel 487 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) zh:PS487